


A surprise in Sherwood

by orphan_account



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Biting, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forest Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Passion, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian is surprised by Sir Guy in the woods. Will the sexy knight honor her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise in Sherwood

As soon as Marian had seem him, she had left Nottingham Castle in a hurry. She still was wearing her pale blue dress with a corset which wasn’t very practical on a horse. Marian was always dressed with choice but this time, she had been wearing her favorite and most beautiful dress for the meeting the Sherrif had organized. She had no idea Guy of Gisborne would have been there. He would never miss an occasion to see her. Marian had mixed feelings about this sensual, attractive, passionate and intense man… She hated to admit it but she was truly attracted to him and when she went to sleep at night, she could see him… Feel him in her dreams. Her hands would be in his soft black hair and she could feel his short beard scratching the soft skin of her neck. His kisses where hot, steamy and passionate: he was so intense and devoted. Marian had left the castle because she had seen him… After leaving the dining hall, curiosity had struck her and she couldn’t help but follow Sir Guy to his apartments. Marian had found a way to spy on him: a hole in a wall. She was looking in the whole and what she saw gave her an unexpected sensation: the sensation of butterflies in her stomach. There he was, taking off his leather gloves. Oh, those leather gloves! Marian could feel them around her neck. When Guy god rid of his leather pants and jacket, Marian felt suddenly very hot. She was sweating and she could feel her panties getting wet. Marian squeezed her legs and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. She suddenly feared he might turn around and see her but still, she didn’t move. When Guy finally took off his underwear revealing a muscular and perfect rear, Marian almost chocked in surprise. As she stood up to leave, she got stuck in her dress and fell on the ground. The irresistible Sir Guy heard it and he knew she had seen him. He knew how curious Marian was and he knew she had followed him.  
****  
Marian got down from her horse. She wanted to breathe fresh air and the woods were a perfect place for her to do so. She stopped by a river. Marian sat down on the ground and she stood there, listening to the sound of the water. She was feeling peaceful and didn’t think about anything.  
Suddenly, powerful arms wrapped around her waist. At first Marian tried to break free but she stopped when a deep, sexy voice whispered in her ear.  
-Marian… Always trying to spy on me?  
Marian chocked of surprise. She knew just too well this deep voice. She nervously replied:  
-What are you doing here, Sir Guy? Why have you been following me??  
He didn’t answer. He simply planted a hot, steamy kiss behind her ear, just where the pulse was. He then started biting at her ear lobe. Marian was feeling intimidated and he cheeks where getting red. She also felt her heart beat accelerate terribly fast. She could smell Sir Guy’s manly odor in his soft, long black hair that she could feel against her right cheek. His beard was tickling the soft skin of her neck. Marian couldn’t stand it anymore and brusquely turned around to face him and said:  
-Sir Guy? Are you mad?  
Guy was now facing her. He could see how shy she was and it excited him. His intense green eyes were burning Marian. Then, he grinned: that little smirk he always made.  
-Marian…, he said in his deep, sensual voice. I guess I am madly in love.  
Guy grabbed Marian and attracted her next to him. Her breasts where pressing against his muscular chest. When Marian’s face was a centimeter away from his, he gave her a hot, passionate kiss. At first, Marian resisted but she finally gave up. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth. As he kissed her passionately, Guy’s hand got down to Marian’s chest. His strong hand closed powerfully on one her breasts. Marian let out a surprised cry.  
-Sir Guy, this is going too far!  
He simply replied, his face so close to hers, his hot breathe in her face:  
-Oh, Marian. Nobody will see us. You are mine now and I won’t let you go.  
As he pressed his hand on her breast, he pinched her nipple that was sticking out from the soft tissue of her dress. Finally, Marian softly moaned. Guy was so proud of himself: it was working! She was loving him. He felt his erection growing through his tight leather pants. To see her excited and pleasured made his heart beat accelerate. As he unlaced the top of her dress to reveal perfectly round white breasts, Guy couldn’t help but say:  
-Oh, Marian! You are so beautiful!  
And then, he pinched them with his leather gloves and got his head down to lick them. Marian could feel her panties getting very wet and she could feel a wave of heat growing inside her stomach. She moaned and said:  
-Oh, Guy! Ahhhh, please… Guy!  
Guy didn’t stop planting steamy kisses on her breasts. He bit one of her nipples and it made Marian squeal. Sir Guy was having the time of his life and he was so excited he thought his heart might burst out of his chest. Finally, he untied Marian’s blue corset and got rid of it. It fell on the leafy ground. He opened Marian’s legs but she resisted and said;  
-No, Guy. We can’t!  
Guy replied, his mouth next to her ear:  
-Marian, I just want to be closer. I just want a better spot.  
Marian finally opened her legs. He got between them and got Marian down her back. Her creamy upper body was all his now. He started drawing circles around her belly button. Marian let out a sharp moan.  
-Oh, yes! Ahhhh…, she moaned as he got his finger inside her belly button hole.  
Guy was surprised to see she loved it that much. He looked at her with his intense eyes and said:  
-You’ve seen nothing yet, Marian…  
Sir Guy started licking her belly button with his hot tongue. Marian squealed of desire and her hand got in Guy’s smooth, black hair. Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel fire inside her. Guy stopped only to bring her back on her rear, sitting, and help her take off her skirt. He looked at her and said:  
-Now, it’s your turn to undress me.  
Marian’s little fingers quickly grabbed Guy’s leather jacket and unbuttoned it. When it fell on the ground, she could see all of Sir Guy’s sexiness. He was so muscular and fit. She felt very aroused at the sight of all this beauty. She couldn’t help it, her hand started to move on his chest, massaging him. He let out a deep moan when her hand got down to his abs. Then, Marian did something she never thought she would do: her hand stopped itself between Guy’s legs. She touched his manhood from outside his leather britches and she could feel it was hard, very hard. Guy was now panting heavily and took Marian’s hand in his and moved it underneath his pants. She touched it but quickly got her hand out.  
-Oh, my..., she said.  
Guy answered in a hurry:  
-Please, Marian… Take off those pants of mine… I’m dying, there too tight.  
Marian let go a little laugh and she slowly untied Guy’s leather pants. She could now torture him once and for all. She was almost done with his pants when she stopped and said:  
-Enough… Now it’s your turn, I’ve done my part!  
Without any warning Guy stood up and pined her down on the ground and said in her ear:  
-Oh, yes… That’s what you want, don’t you?  
He bit her ear lobe again, making Marian squeal. He was crushing her with all his weight and she could feel his heart against hers. He then kissed his way down to between her legs. She could now feel his beard scratching her silk panties. When Guy saw how wet they were his already painful erection was now pressing hardly against his leather britches. He was now panting and he feared he might come. Seeing how excited she was made him terribly aroused. Guy took off his gloves by biting them off, like he had the habit to do. It was very sexy and Marian was now sweating and moaning as he started to stroke her vagina from outside her panties. She moaned and asked him desperately to take them off but he simply grinned and said:  
-I’ve done my part…  
Marian loved to hate Guy. He now was torturing her and her ovaries that were about to explode. She gave him a look that meant: “Oh, if that’s how you want to play it.” And Marian was back on top of him and finally taking off his leather britches. When she saw how big it was she almost chocked of surprise.  
-Guy… How is that supposed to fit in?  
Guy laughed and said in his deep voice:  
-Don’t worry, Marian. You were made so that I could fit in. Now take it in your hands and make me moan… Pleasure me, Marian.  
And Marian did so. She took Guy’s big and powerful cock in her hands and started to stroke it. As she expected, Guy shut his eyes and started to moan and groan deeply. He loved it and she could see it. Her little fingers around his manhood made him go crazy. He was now sweating and groaning loudly as she took it in her soft mouth. Guy opened his eyes to look down on her as she was sucking him. She took as much as she could in her mouth and the sexy Sir Guy was trying with all his might not to ejaculate in her mouth. He moaned and his hands where now desperately digging in the ground.  
-Ahh, Marian… Ahhhh! Please, stop…  
Marian stopped and said:  
-You like this, don’t you, Sir Guy?  
-Oh, yes… But I’m not done with you, yet.  
And he got back on her and ripped away her panties. Marian let out an amused cry and loved Sir Guy’s sudden hurry. She now could feel his tongue licking at her lady parts. She moaned sharply. His beard was tickling her and now he was introducing one powerful and large finger inside her. Marian let out a cry. Guy looked up at her and asked:  
-Are you still a maiden, Marian?  
-Yes, I am still a maiden but I give you my virginity, Sir Guy.  
Marian was surprised to say those words. She never thought that she would one day let Sir Guy take her virginity. The virile, intense man that was Guy didn’t stop but introduced a second finger inside Marian. Her tight opening was making him terribly aroused. He fingered Marian for a while and it didn’t seem too much to hurt her. He then got up on his feet and gave Marian a hand. She looked confused so he said:  
-Let’s go cool ourselves in that river.  
Marian obeyed and joined Guy in the river. The water dripping on his muscular chest was very arousing. He was so hot. Marian couldn’t help but say it:  
-Sir Guy, you are definitely the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.  
-Ahhh, this pleases me more than anything. Oh, Marian, how I love you!  
He dragged her next to him, squeezing her against his chest. He then got her down in the water with him. She laughed and kissed him passionately. Guy then whispered in her ear:  
-Marian, I have dreamed of this since the day I saw you.  
He transported her to the little rocky beach next to the river and got her on her back. He looked in her eyes intensely. They were both naked, wet and totally vulnerable to each other. He again got his face down in her neck to smell her long brown hair.  
-Ahhh, Marian!, he whisper in her ear. You smell so good. I have been dreaming of you every single night… Touching you, pleasuring you, fucking you…  
As he said those filthy things in her ear, Marian was more than ever aroused and she felt she was about to get her climax. But suddenly, he got deep inside her. Oh, how it was painful! Marian’s nails dug in Guy’s back leaving small strains of blood. He had taken her maiden head and now he didn’t stop. She had closed her eyes but he said passionately, taking her face in his hands:  
-Look at me, Marian! Open your eyes…  
And she did. She opened her blue eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were locked with his and the pain was now overcome with a sensation of deep pleasure. He fucked her so hard he was now pressing against her womb. He was so devoted and passionate. He was powerful and penetrated her so deeply. She moaned and he did too. She was so tight around him. So wet, so aroused. She moaned and cried and squealed.  
-Oh, oh, Guy! Please, don’t stop, Guy!  
And then, she reached her climax but Guy was still not over. He continued to push inside her. With one last powerful thrust he emptied himself in her. He groaned and collapsed on her. Marian stroked his hair. She said in a whisper:  
-I will marry you, Guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the summer when I had a HUGE obsession over Richard Armitage. I still do (I love him so much) but it was very intense during summer time... Ahaha! <33 Hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment. ^.^  
> •Tumblr: misscocogot•


End file.
